guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Coke Item
Category:Promotional items The so-called Coke Items are special items exclusive to the Korean version of Guild Wars. The only way to get them was to win them in a promotional offer by Coca Cola in exchange for points from the sale of Coke cans. This promotional offer was limited to Korea. Coke Items are similar to the Pre-Order items or the Collector's Edition items in that they come customized "out of the box" and can not be traded or transferred between accounts in any way. The Coke Items are shown in this image: Note: See http://www.guildwars.co.kr/event/coke/page1.asp CokePlay Info on the official Korean Guild Wars website for close-up images Upper row, then lower row (left to right): #'Storm Ember' (Elementalist Focus Item) #'Scorpion Bow' #'Bonecrusher' (Hammer) #'Bronze Guardian' (Shield) #'Heaven's Arch' (Monk Focus Item) #'Quicksilver' (Mesmer Wand) #'Death's Head' (Necromancer Staff) Item Details Storm Ember *Elementalist Focus Item *Energy +12 (req. Energy Storage 9) *Halves skill recharge of Fire Magic spells (Chance: 20%) *Halves skill recharge of Air Magic spells (Chance: 20%) Scorpion Bow Bow *Piercing damage 15-28 (req. Marksmanship 9) *Lengthens poison duration on foes by 33% *Damage +15% (when health >50%) *Damage +20% (customized) Bonecrusher Hammer *Blunt damage 19-35 (req. Hammer Mastery 9) *Damage +15% (when Health >50%) *Armor penetration +10% (Chance: 10%) *Damage +20% (customized) Bronze Guardian Shield *Armor +16 (req. Tactics 9) *Damage received -2 (while in Stance) *Health +30 Heaven's Arch Monk Focus Item *Energy +12 (req. Divine Favor 9) *Halves skill recharge of Healing Prayers spells (Chance: 20%) *Halves skill recharge of Protection Prayers spells (Chance: 20%) Quicksilver Mesmer Wand *Chaos damage 11-22 (req. Domination Magic 9) *Halves skill recharge of Illusion Magic spells (Chance: 20%) *Energy +5 (while Health >50%) *Damage +20% (customized) Death's Head Necromancer Staff *Energy +10 *Dark damage 11-22 (req. Curses 9) *Halves skill recharge of Death Magic spells (Chance: 20%) *Halves skill recharge of Blood Magic spells (Chance: 20%) *Energy +5 *Damage +20% (customized) Note These items stats are almost identical to those in the Game of the Year account upgrade. Arena Net Comment ArenaNet's Community Relations Manager Gaile Gray commented about the Coke Items in this thread on the GWOnline.net forums: *''The promotion is for Korea only.'' *''There may be similar promotions for other areas in the world. Including yours!'' *''The items were designed by the Guild Wars Team, the same folks who designed every other item, and they are considered balanced and appropriate for PvP. No worries on gaining a competitive edge, iow.'' *''We do need to be able to offer regional content. We offered the Beta Weekend Events and the Preorder in North America. We offered BWEs and a separate Preorder in Europe. The items for both differed, as you're probably aware. We had a CE for NA, a CE for Europe, a CE for Korea, and the SE that you may currently hear about was targeted primarily for Europe. It's not "preference" or "favouritism" that drives such decisions, but the desire to bring the game to the broadest possible player base, and the need to fulfill the different needs of each region.'' *''At present we're busy working on the plans for the second chapter, and I'm sure you'll see opportunities and offers for your region, no matter where your region is.'' External Links *http://www.guildwars.co.kr/event/coke/page1.asp CokePlay Info on the official Korean Guild Wars website *http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=364634 and http://forums.gwonline.net/showthread.php?t=377880 GWOnline.net forum threads (incl. comment by Gaile Gray) *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=85486 GuildWarsGuru forum thread *The cokeplay homepage